


[Fanart] for It's finally safe for me to fall

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Biker Bucky in leather pants :) that’s the summary!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	[Fanart] for It's finally safe for me to fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosesnfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's finally safe for me to fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680703) by [Rosesnfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers), [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh). 



> for my wonderful friend Caroline! thank you for everything but mostly, for bringing this incarnation of steve and bucky to live with your amazing fic ❤️ ilu

_Steve remembers how he couldn’t stop staring at Bucky that first night. He was instantly fascinated by him. He remembers the way Bucky was dressed in leather pants, and a leather jacket too. Underneath was a bright red band shirt. His leather boots were unlaced, and around his neck was a pretty silver necklace with a star pendant. He had a few big silver rings as well. His left hand was covered with a rose tattoo. He thought Bucky looked so incredibly sexy, and so out of his league._ by [ Rosesnfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680703?view_adult=true)


End file.
